Hartford Conservatory
' Hartford Conservatory' is the eighteenth episode of the second season of Ghost Hunters. Summary Donna briefs Jason and Grant about a couple in New Jersey who have been uncomfortable in their home since they bought it three years ago. Hilary shows the team the master bedroom, where her husband saw something dark pass over her as she said, "Stop touching me." Three weeks later, she felt a breeze when a "black lumpy beach ball" moved onto her bed. She plays some digital audio recordings for them, but the bangings on the tape are inconclusive as evidence. While doing EVP work in the basement, Brian thinks he sees something next to Steve. Steve asks the spirit to touch him; nothing happens. After reviewing the footage, they play an EVP recording that sounds like someone saying, "We're coming." The team decides to play the recording for Hilary and see what she makes of it. Grant tells Hilary that they're not sure what the beach ball shape was or if the black mass was the result of an optical illusion. They play the EVP for her; she says the "voices" sound strange and scary, but Jason and Grant tell her she shouldn't let the sounds bother her. They recommend that she assert that it is her house and be comfortable there. As Jason and Grant leave, Hilary says the EVP she heard is like things she's experienced, but she'll try to be rational and objective. The team is excited by their next case, at the Hartford Conservatory, because they've never investigated a school before. They meet with Jordan Bartuccia, a student at the school, who contacted them about the case. He tells them that the finance director has heard a door (usually held open by a garbage pail) being slammed, and seen a light she turns off every night come back on in the mornings. He takes them to Goodwin House, where students have heard classical music emanate from a piano in a closed room, seen lights turn on and off in a dance studio, and witness a woman in a Victorian dress walking up the stairs. During the set-up, Donna gets excited when she hears two notes from a piano, but Jason and Grant realize that the notes are coming from a nearby computer lab. As Dave Tango and Donna do EVP work in the organ room, where the door closes by itself, they see orbs fly by the door and in the hallway. Later they find old wiring that may be causing the light to turn on and off in the hallway. Brian and Steve go to the dance studio where Brian claims that a fully charged battery is prematurely being drained of power. Brian and Steve review the footage. They realize that the orbs Donna and Dave Tango saw are only dust. Later, the team concludes that Donna was the only person with a first-hand experience, and it was rationally explained by Jason and Grant. Jason and Grant meet with Jordan and tell him about the computer and the old wiring that could cause the lights to go on and off. They recommend Jordan contact them if people feel uncomfortable. Jordan thinks some people will be relieved that nothing was found and that others will be disappointed. Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes